


Reality is Right Now.

by WonMyNihilist



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asking Out, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Falling In Love, SoyJin, Think Uh Oh, based on a prompt, i just really wanted to write them, my first wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonMyNihilist/pseuds/WonMyNihilist
Summary: It's late. Soyeon and Soojin are alone in the parking lot of a diner. It's calm and quiet, until Soyeon asks a hypothetical.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 48





	Reality is Right Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #3 from the-modern-typewriter. Didn't change the dialogue cause I suck at writing them anyway.  
> Link: https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/post/161215250578/can-you-do-some-prompts-about-girls-falling-in

Leaning against the exterior wall, she found herself unbothered by the potential grime. Letting her head fall back, her view was of the night sky, stars out and about. Perhaps, if it were another day, another mood entirely, she’d consider moving. The tips of her fading blonde hair tickled her neck from the breeze, already reaching her shoulders after only a few weeks of growth. Soojin was standing in front of her, far more concerned with her strawberry smoothie now that their mutual friend headed home. It was late after all, but how late, well, she didn't wear a watch. 

The sun had set long ago, the orange and purple afterglow that was too surreal for her senses. It hit Soojin’s curved soft features just right. As if she paused time on that imagery, she snapped back to reality once only artificial light was left. This diner was up all night, if their neon sign was to be trusted. Letting out a small chuckle, she looked off into the distance—the highway empty, the parking lot deserted save for her motorcycle, and whatever nocturnal animals that hid beyond the road. “If we were both gay we’d totally be going out.”

It was a passing remark, hypothetical, something she wouldn’t expect a response for, yet her ears deceived her. “…we _are_ both gay. We are very very _very_ gay.” There was a beat of silence. It was entirely possible that it was all in her head, wistful thinking at best. “Is this you asking me out?” _Perhaps not._

Lowering her head, now looking right into each other’s eyes, questions lingered on her tongue. Soojin could’ve done anything at this point. There could’ve been a laugh, a clarifying ‘not that i would’, or anything else but. Anything but what she secretly longed for. Maybe wistful thinking was playing tricks on her _this_ time. The most beautiful woman she’d ever laid eyes on was looking at her expectantly, like she was serious. _Wait too long and you’ll miss it,_ they say, so with a soft curl of her lips, she asked. “Depends, is this you saying yes or no?”

And this is where Soyeon’s whole facade calls it quits. When they’ll be back, she couldn’t tell. All she knew at that moment was that Soojin—dark brown locks and rocking five-inch heels, as if she didn’t tower over her already—was closing the distance between them. “Depends, do I get to kiss you if we’re going out?” It wasn’t fair. How a few words and a closer proximity could render her speechless. Though maybe it was just her, just Seo Soojin, in all her majesty. 

Trying not to stutter, let alone hold her own against Soojin’s striking red lips and inviting smile, she replied in just above a whisper. “I hear that’s the done thing, yeah. Probably cuddling too, if you can bear it.” Soyeon felt airy, so much so that she just barely noticed the hair in her mouth and abruptly spat it out. It caused a bout of giggles, Soojin’s eyes crinkling and teeth bare, as her hand rested gently on Soyeon’s left shoulder. 

“Yeah, alright. Sure. You won me over.”


End file.
